Beezy Heinous
Beezy J. Heinous is the lazy teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh and the 8th in line to be the ruler of Miseryville. He is the only one of his family in 8 generations not to be named Lucius. He would rather hang out with Jimmy and Heloise than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. Etymology *In The Great Horn Fairy, Beezy reveals that the J in his name stands for Jojo. *Like Lucius, which is similar to Lucifer, Beezy is similar to Beezlebub. Both are classic names of devils, which both father and son are modelled after. Personality Beezy is ultimately lazy and prefers to sleep or eat whenever possible. He once had a girlfriend named Saffi who is an orange cyclops. He broke up with her in [[She Loves Me|'She Loves Me']]. He hates Weavils, pizza crust, and ghosts. In Other Languages Resemblances ﻿Beezy is similar to Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants. They're both the main characters best friend, they both have similar voices despite not being voiced by the same person, they're both topless, they're both shades of red and of course, both are incredibly lazy. Body *He is shown to have a third, large eye that he keeps in his pocket. (Panda-Monium) *Beezy's pee is green, this is seen on the episode when he switches minds with Cerbee. *It is shown that Beezy pees while sitting down. (The Big Drip) Possessions *He has a lot of pillows shaped like Heloise. (Dance Jimmy Dance) *He has another friend named Jimmy made of rock. (Dance Jimmy Dance) *He has a pair of yellow briefs with little ducks on them. Speech *When confused about an unexplained situation, Beezy tends to reply with a, "No, you are!" even if it doesn't make any sense. This is seen for example in ''Heat Blanket Jimmy ''and ''Fused Together.'' *Beezy likes to follow others in making high falls, leaping after them and yelling "BEEEEZY!!" when doing so. *Every time Beezy gets corrected, he replies, "If you say so." or "Whatever." Trivia *Beezy and Heloise constantly fight, much to Jimmy's dismay. *Beezy thinks chickens are scary. (Pop-Sicles) *Beezy doesn't like taking baths. (There's Always a Hiccup) *Beezy can be seen driving in Catalog of Misery. If Miseryville had driving laws and they were the same as our own (ignoring the fact that Beezy constantly breaks the law and could get away with anything as the autocrat's son) it might mean he's over 16. But probably not. Gallery Beezy_J.png|Seen with an inflated head on the title image for Beezy J. Genius. Group HeloiseWrench.jpg|A frightened Beezy riding with Jimmy and Heloise in a promotional poster. Something_About_Herman.png|Supporting Jimmy on his back in Something About Herman. My_Best_Friend%27s_A_Weavil.png|Walking with a Weevil in My Best Friend's A Weavil. His father is angry at him in the background. They're such close friends.png|Buddies at the beach LET'S TRADE! I'M SURE NOTHING WEIRD WILL HAPPEN.png|Trading shirts It's getting hot in here.png|Shirts switched HELLOOOOO NURSE.png|Beezy is bewitched by the Better Sweater. HeloiseKissesBeezy.jpg|Beezy is kissed by Heloise in There's Always a Hiccup!. Eeeeewww.png|There was some slobber as the pair broke up and Beezy's arm briefly vanished. Category:Characters Category:Heinous Family Category:Main Characters Category:Heros Category:Males